gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Four - New Directions
Ideas So for ND next year i'm hoping that we will get, and to look away from the Alumni group. The Seniors: Tina as the Captain, female lead. Auditions for a wide range of Drama/Musical Theatre based colleges. The complications of dealing with Mike leaving and something with her parents Artie as the 1st Male Lead, we get to see him apply for a college like UCLA/USC and look at directing. To get a stable relationship with a girl and to meet his Mother and Father and explore his disability story further. Blaine or Sam as the 2nd Male Leads. Blaine to also pursue Musical Theatre, but isn't suppoted by his Father as he doesn't want to have two actors for sons or something. While Sam plans to go to LA and pursue a Music carrer, either as a musican or as a song writer to help Mercedes. Brittany to take over as Choreographer, with her parents and Santana making sure she focuses on her studies, finding that she is actually able to pick things up quickly and applies for NYU. If she gets the right grades she might even get a scholarship. The Juniors: Rory and Sugar's relationship is looked at further. An explanation for his return other than 'lying' could be that Sugar's dad was able to pull a few strings and get his Student Visa renewed and he is worried if he and Sugar break up that he could be deported. Joe needs to have a 'refreshed' storyline, his seeming rushed and not thought through with Quinn. He finds another girl, maybe of a different faith and they try to put their differences aside for one another. (looking at Aylin from TGP2) If bought back: Wade/Unique is definitely an interesting but tricky storyline for the show to cover. If done correctly it could do wonders, if done poorly it can fall flat on it's face. If they have her move to WMHS i'd think they'd have to have her start with Wade, have her ease into deciding to be Unique all the time, the concequnces that might face her later. Harmony could move to ND after their Nationals win, seeing as one of their Alumni had gotten into NYADA as well as Carmen Tibedeuax watching their performance. Thinking that it could help her chances into NYADA. Plucking a storyline from Lindsay, being adopted, not feeling like she can live up to what she believes her parents expectations to be of her. Sebastian is either forced to go to WMHS(after being Expelled from Dalton). he continues his pursue of Blaine, feeling that Kurt leaving means it's 'over' between them. He and harmony develop a friendship... 'Evil Hummelberry' OR He transfers. After Dave's attempted suicide he acts as his 'mentor', just like Blaine was to Kurt, and they have developed a relationship. The club is stand offish of him still and he has to earn they're trust. New Peeps: Pucks Brother. Tries to live up to his brother's reputation at the school as a 'bad ass', but is in fact a gentle caring person, more so than Puck was. Could be a half brother and his father pushed him off on Puck's mum to care for him. Can explore the idea of having being bought up in a un-loving environment, but still staying a loving person. New Girl... I got nothing really, a love interest for Artie. Someone from TGP. A new head Cheerleader. That's really all i can think of... Category:Glee Category:Season 4